


Ambient Silence

by SockPet



Series: Wild's Best Friend [1]
Category: Linked Universe-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst...?, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Not Beta Read, Time regretting not naming wild feral, also wild is an insomniac, but theres barely any hurt??, depressed wild...?, fun for the whole found family, im so ill equipped to write why am i doing this, leaning towards yes, literally everyone: we been knew, time is trying to be a good dadtm, twilight being a good boi, twilight remembers getting belly and back rubs, wild can have the big boy sad too guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Wild has a nightmare that was heavily inspired by a memory. Twilight lends an ear. And heck, while he's at it, a shoulder to cry on.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild's Best Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Ambient Silence

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, I couldn't sleep last night so I stayed up to make this quick thing. I have no idea if this fic even makes sense but Im just so proud I was able to string together a whole flowing sentence so here it is. Fair warning that literally everyone could be ooc oops

It's day three

Wild has been pretty quiet ever since that nightmare a few days ago. It was an unspoken rule at this point that nobody would or should ask anything about Wild's adventure unless he himself prompts it.

It all started with the champion recklessly throwing himself directly in front of a guardian beam. To protect four. Someone still needed to talk to him about his almost suicidal tendencies. But that day wasn't one of them. The battle ended, wild was quickly patched and back at their makeshift home base by dawn. Time and Twilight were the ones to check on him. Legend and Hyrule were to stand guard for first watch. Everything was fine.

Until it wasn't.

\------

"hey cub?"

a grunt. Progress.

"Are we gonna talk about that night a few days ago?"

He didn't need his wolf senses to tell him his protege was stressed. felt useless. Lost. Like a failure. Wanting to end it all-"maybe tomorrow Twi..."

ah

tomorrow then.

\------

Wild slept soundly, save for the passing pained grimace here and there. Time took a quick glance around. Legend and Hyrule had long switched, and Warriors and Four were up on current watch. Everyone else had been sleeping soundly. An almost rare occasion for the group.

A small pained whine Time looked down and saw Wild had been shaking

Night Terrors Again.

Everyone in the group had them. It seemed to be ingrained in the spirit of the hero. Wild was usually the one to keep watch on both rounds. Time had a silent suspicion as to the reasons, and this moment alone only answered one of his worried questions.

No wonder he rarely slept.

Whether it was self preservation learned in his time in the wild, or something deeper and more traumatic, he doesn't know. One thing is painfully clear:

He wants out. Out of his nightmare.

Taking his chance between sweaty gasps and erratic breathing, Time gently shook him.

It only took a finger's light touch to send Wild's hand to Time's throat, a knee to his chest, and a feral look in his eyes.

Knocked onto the ground and a knee to his chest, Time could see. He saw it. Raw.

Fear. Pain. Instinct. Muscle memory.

Survival.

As soon as it happened it was over.

Twilight dragged Wild off of Time and there was little fight after realizing who was pulling him away. Wild stared at Time once again.

Wild eyes met one.

Surprise. Recognition. Anguish. Shame. Guilt.

Guilt..? Wasn't it his fault he awoke him at such close proximity..?

\----

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, being a wolf is pretty neat. Before half the group knew, he would constantly get belly and back rubs and was treated almost as a therapy dog. That hasn't really changed, no. It has all the more amplified.

Hylians tend to open up more around animals.

Twilight knows this well.

Today, he isn't looking for silent banter between companions, to hunt, or track anything down at the moment. Today, he's going to see his cub and give him two well tuned and trained ears. Give him a space to talk. Give him the silence he needs.

Its after dinner now and everyone is winding down for bed. Wild offers to go scavenge for ingredients for tomorrow's dinner. Perfect.

A quick click of the tongue catches Twilight's attention.

It was Time. He has that look. The 'I know what you're doing, go, but don't be long' look. That's his cue.

A swift nod and he's off. He'll switch forms in the woods and wait for wild to catch up.

\----

It isn't long until Wild arrives near the front of the woods. He's stiff and distant. Probably on autopilot.

Twilight counts three mushrooms and two truffles they walk by, and he's a bit concerned now. How will the pumpkin stew tomorrow be hearty without hearty ingredients?

He lets out a small huff.

No reaction. Uh oh.

Twilight knows his cub. And he knows he can't let him stay in his head for too long.

That's when the thoughts get dangerous.

He leans into Wild's legs, effectively pushing him off course. Startled, he looks at Twilight with...

Curiosity. Baffled amusement. And a small smile.

He hates that smile. That's a professional smile. A smile that hides things.

The beast huffs in frustration. Pointing to the many ingredients missed by their walking. Wild then looks ashamed. He cant get out of this one.

Twilight walks to a patch of dry grass. With a small flick of the ears, the wolf sits and offers the spot next to him with his tail. Patting the area with confidence, for emphasis.

\----

Its been minutes now, and Wild hasn't said a word. Taking into account he could sign at anytime, but he doesn't. Sitting side by side, Twilight pretends the trees and animals are more interesting than the burning worry he has for his friend. He's been there through most of his adventure. He knows. He's heard. And he's seen. Twilight will give him the time he needs. He understands.

But

What if he really doesn't want to talk about things right now? Was he too pushy this time around? The injuries don't exactly help either. Would talking about it too early do more harm than good? He hasn't tried it before. It's only been a few days. What would Time do? Would Time-

"I had a memory, in my dream"

His ears were the only indication he heard what Wild had said. He's listening.

"I..." he's wringing his clothes. The fabric is quite worn at this point.

"It was that one again..."

ah.

That one. The one he saw before rescuing his love. The one where he died too early and painfully so. The one that harnessed the perfect frame of would'ves, should'ves, wants, and didn'ts. The one that drives him to be better than his past self in all ways he hadn't before. Be himself more. Express more. Live more. Love more. 

The one that held most of his regrets. His shame and shortcomings. The one that had him spiral into endless mental torment over things out of his control. The one that actively eats him alive when awake. The one he relives most of them all.

The one memory he despises but holds as an example.

Twilight shifts to put his face above his paws, laying so his body rest near Wild's side. He's listening.

Wild's breathing pattern changed. He's struggling to say something...

"it was worse this time" his voice is wavering at this point. He could revert back to signing if he wanted. Wild was known to sign more than speak, especially when in distress. Maybe he really did need to get this out.

"I was the one to watch you all die."

A shaky hand rests on his fur. _Oh cub..._

"I watched as Wind's eyes faded of light. I watched as Legend was maimed by a guardian claws. I watched as Warriors was pulverized by 3 guardian beams. I watched Zelda bleed out and die in my arms and-" he was yelling now. Trembling and yelling and very close to breaking down.

And yet,

Its a quiet day in Wild's Hyrule. One would say suspiciously quiet, but the raid everyone did a week ago really paid off. Now they can breathe. Breathe in the dewy drops resting on tree leaves. The soft mush of mud sprinkled across multiple hills. The salty _-_

The light salty smell, of tears.

He subtly looked up and as he suspected: soft tears ran down Wild's face.

He shifts a bit closer, and Wild practically lays on him. Holding him close and crying what needed to be let out.

Times like these he wished he was in his hylian form so he could hug him back. To tell him all the right words that're just at the tip of his tongue. To soothe him in the way he knows would help.

But sometimes.

You just need a shoulder to cry on.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st things first, I've only ever played Botw and I'm currently watching a silent playthrough of Twilight Princess, so please have patience for I am slow to the whole LoZ fandom in general.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I am no writer, but a drawing artist. I'm finding that writing can be fun sometimes, and maybe if I were nudged here and there on what you liked or think I could've written better, please don't hesitate to voice it! :D
> 
> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
